Golden sun: El sello roto
by NickelGS
Summary: Este Fic se tratara acerca de la historia de la primera entrega del juego de Camelot... Con la diferencia de que habrá nuevos personajes, mas diálogos, nuevos villanos, etc Eso si, la idea es no cambiar la historia original, solo pienso darle mas detalles para no hacerla tan predecible... No hay mucho mas por agregar, que lo disfruten.


Capitulo 1: Un Despertar Agitado

Apenas había amanecido en Tale, el sol se levantaba sobre el horizonte  
dejando atrás una noche calma, pero trayendo un día lluvioso y sumamente  
conflictivo

Dora: ¡Hans, levántate!

Hans: (totalmente dormido) zzzzzzzzzz

Dora: ¡Por favor cariño! ¡Levántate!

Hans: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Dora: ¡La roca del Monte Aleph está cayendo!

Hans: ¿Eh? solo una hora más, todavía tengo sueño

Dora: ¡Vamos Hans! ¡Tenemos que irnos, ahora! ¡Todo el pueblo peligra!

Hans: ¿Qué pasa? ¿La roca? ¿La roca? (Logra despabilarse y entender lo que  
pasaba) ¡Vamos! ¡Rápido! ¿porque tardaste tanto en despertarme? ¡Vamos!  
¡Vamos!

Dora: ¡Lleva el abrigo, está lloviendo a cantaros!

Hans: ¡Que importa el abrigo, nos vamos a morir, corramos!

Dora: (enojada) ¡Hans! ¡El abrigo!

Hans: (asustado) Si... mama (se abriga)

(Frank, el padre de Hans, entra a la casa todo mojado)

Frank: ¡Hans, Dora, rápido! puede caer en cualquier momento

(salen los tres de su hogar)(la lluvia era tremenda, pero el viento era  
peor)

Dora: ¡Frank!... ¿serán capaces de detener la roca?

Frank: Lo dudo, no por mucho tiempo mas... preocúpense por seguir adelante,  
y buscar refugio en la plaza

Dora: ¿Pero cariño, no vendrás?

Frank: No puedo, tengo que ayudar con la evacuación de los ciudadanos  
restantes

Hans: Padre, yo puedo ayudarte, veras que útil seré

Frank: ¡Ni lo pienses Hans!... esto no es un juego, todavía se te hace muy  
difícil utilizar psinergia de manera adecuada.

Hans: (se decepciona)

Dora: ¡Yo iré para ayudarte!

Frank: Es demasiado peligroso Dora, solo te pido que cuides a Hans

Dora: El sabe cómo ir a la plaza, Frank, ya no es un niño...(mira a Hans)  
¿podrás hijo?

Hans: ¿Qué tal si vos vas a la plaza y yo ayudo? me gusta más ese plan

Dora: Muy gracioso Hans, ya sabes el camino hacia la plaza, solo ve al sur  
y ten cuidado

(Dora y Frank se van para ayudar)

Hans: ¿Que tenga cuidado? Un par de gotas y algo de viento no han matado a  
nadie

(una fuerte ráfaga desprende una cuantas rocas de un tamaño sumamente  
peligroso hacia Hans)

Hans: ¡No! maldición (Se tira hacia un costado y logra esquivar una de  
ellas) (se incorpora con mucha velocidad y pega un salto esquivando la  
segunda roca que impacta con su casa rompiendo totalmente una de las  
paredes laterales)(la tercera y última roca que era la más grande pasa  
lejos de Hans pero por desgracia bloquea el camino sur hacia la plaza)

Hans: mmm...esto no podría estar peor (un árbol cercano desprende una de  
sus ramas debido al viento e impacta su rostro, tirándolo al piso)

Hans: Ouch! (se levanta) mejor me callo y busco el camino a la plaza,  
además no sé porque estoy hablando solo en un momento así

(Los dos únicos caminos que se dirigían al sur estaban bloqueados, nuestro  
protagonista se mueve hacia al norte del poblado buscando algún camino  
alternativo, pero no estaba solo)

?¿: ¡ Arggg! ¡arggg! (Haciendo fuerza) esto esta pesado, ¡pero no  
puedo dejar mis cosas aquí!

Hans: (ve a un joven intentando mover un cofre) ¿Garet? ¿Garet eres tú?

Garet: ¡Hans! pensé que estabas en la plaza, todos están allí, estas en la  
dirección equivocada

Hans: Los caminos estas bloqueados, el viento ah hecho estragos, ¿que estas  
intentando hacer?

Garet: No quiero perder mis pertenecías, son lo más valioso que tengo

Hans: No seas ridículo en este lugar corremos peligro, deja tus objetos, tu  
vida es más valiosa... Además tal vez cuando vuelvas aun sigan aquí

Garet: Como quieras Hans, mas te vale que mi cofre este aquí cuando todo  
esto termine

Hans: No perdamos más tiempo, ¡vamos!

Garet: ¿A dónde?

Hans: (enojado) ¡A la plaza Garet! ¿A dónde más vamos a ir?

Garet: Eso ya lo sé!

Hans: Y entonces?

Garet: ¿Cómo vamos a ir? si los caminos están bloqueados

Hans: Buena pregunta (piensa)...!ya sé! ¡el puente!

Garet: El puente se dirige hacia el oeste, al bosque

Hans: Exacto, una vez en el bosque podremos ir hacia el sur y bordear las  
rutas bloqueadas para llegar a la plaza

Garet: ¡Eres un genio! ¡no perdamos más tiempo!

(Se dirigen hacia el puente y lo cruzan)

Hans: ¡Sigamos hacia el bosque!

(se oye un grito del norte, en el Monte Aleph)

Monje1: ¡Esta cayendo! ¡La roca se está cayendo!

Monje2: Viene hacia nosotros, debemos frenarla

Monje3: Tenemos que usar toda nuestra psinergia

(la roca cae, pero es retenida con el poder psinergico de los cuatro  
monjes)

Monje4: Debemos resistir todo lo que podamos, para que la gente escape

Monje2: ¡Argg! no lo lograremos por mucho más tiempo

Monje1: No bajemos los brazos, todo depende de nosotros

Garet: (asustado) ¡Corramos Hans! ¡Corramos como nunca!

(entran al bosque)

Hans: Sigamos por el sendero que nos lleva de vuelta a al pueblo, cerca de  
la plaza

(siguen avanzando)(de repente el camino se les interpone una Rata salvaje)

Garet: ¡Al parecer está dispuesta a pelear Hans!

Hans: Tenemos ventaja, somos dos

(ambos desenfundan sus espadas) (La rata lejos de tener miedo embiste a  
Garet)

Garet: (Esquiva a la rata e intenta atinarle un golpe pero esta lo esquiva  
sin problemas)

Hans: (Antes de que la bestia logre reincorporarse le propina un corte)

(la rata escapa herida y asustada)

Garet: Los animales deben estar exaltados, nunca los vi tan agresivos

Hans: Eso parece... ¡mira! Hay un hombre tirado allí

(se acerca al hombre que tenía un roca encima)

Garet: ¿Esta muerto?

Hans: No lo se... empujemos la roca

Garet: A la cuenta de tres

Hans: 1,2... ¡3!

(Logran sacarle la piedra de encima)

Ciudadano: Estoy gravemente herido, ¿creen que moriré?

Garet: Hoy no va a ser ese día compañero

Hans: Llevémoslo a cuesta Garet

Garet: !Entendido!

(Ambos lo llevan en sus hombros)

Ciudadano: Hay que seguir por el sendero chicos, no falta demasiado

(siguen avanzando saliendo de una vez del pequeño bosque logrando volver a  
retomar el camino hacia la plaza)

Hans: ahora sí; hacia el sur sin más problemas

(escuchan a lo lejos unos gritos)

Nadia: ¡Oh no! ¡mi hermano!

Frank: ¡Aguanta Félix!

Dora: Félix estará bien Nadia, buscaremos la manera de salvarlo

(Félix, se había caído al medio de un arroyo que cruzaba al pueblo y estaba  
aferrándose a un poste q sobresalía del agua)

Frank: La cuerda no va a llegar, debemos usar psinergia (mira a dora) ¿te  
queda todavía?

Dora: La he gastado toda, ¿y tu Frank?

Frank: Ya eh agotado la mía también

Dora: Debemos buscar ayuda

Frank: ¿Crees que Félix aguante?

Nadia: Yo iré por ayuda ustedes espérenme aquí

Dora: Vamos Nadia, no puedo dejarte sola

Frank: Vayan lo más rápido que puedan

Dora: Yo voy al norte, tu ve hacia la plaza Nadia

Nadie: Si, señora

(Cada una de ella se dirige en las direcciones acordadas) (Dora va al norte  
y se topa con el grupo de Hans que observo todo lo que ocurrió)

Dora: ¡Hans! ¿todavía estas aquí?

Hans: Tuvimos unas complicaciones pero ya estamos en camino

Dora: Eso veo...bueno ya saben a dónde ir chicos, no pierdan más tiempo

(dora sigue hacia el norte)

Garet: ¿No podemos hacer nada para salvar a Félix?

Hans: Antes tenemos que encargarnos de nuestro compañero

Garet: Dejémoslo en la plaza y volvamos por Félix

(Luego de seguir avanzando logran llegar a la plaza y dejar al ciudadano  
herido)

Ciudadano: Gracias chicos, les debo la vida

Hans: No pensábamos dejarte morir ahí... ahora descansa

Ciudadano: Bien dicho... estoy en deuda

(La plaza estaba repleta de personas, prácticamente todo el pueblo estaba  
allí aguardando bajo la lluvia que todo esto termine de la mejor manera)

(Mientras tanto Nadia suplicaba ayuda)

Nadia: ¡Alguien que me ayude! ¡Mi hermano está a punto de morir!

Muchacho1: Perdón niña, debo ir ayudar a los monjes antes de que sea tarde  
y la roca caiga

Muchacho2: En un rato volveremos para ayudarlo

Nadia: Félix no tiene tiempo, no aguantara por más tiempo

Muchacho3: Yo puedo ayudar, ¡mi psinergia está al máximo!

Nadia: ¡Vamos! ¡Rápido! ¡Al arroyo!

(Hans y Garet ven a Nadia y se acercan)

Hans: Nosotros iremos también Nadia, tal vez seamos útil

Garet: No perdamos más tiempo

(llegan al arroyo... Félix seguía en el mismo lugar)

Nadia: ¡Llegamos!

Garet: ¡Y con ayuda!

Frank: ¡Llegan justo a tiempo!

(En ese preciso momento se produce un temblor pocas veces visto)(Los monjes  
no habían podido aguantar y la piedra estaba cayendo destruyendo todo a su  
paso)

Hans: ¡Corran!

(La piedra cae en el arroyo en donde estaba Félix)(Frank y los padres de  
Nadia que estaban cerca también son impactados)(Habían llegado tarde, los  
destrozos ocasionados fueron indescriptibles, a la roca se la llevo el  
arroyo, dejando a los ciudadanos de la plaza a salvo del desastre)

Nadia: ¡Noooo!

Dora: (estaba arrodillada llorando en el piso) Frank...

Muchacho3: ¡Hans! Ve por ayuda! estoy herido no puedo moverme

Garet: Vamos Hans, te acompaño, no te dejare ir solo... en momentos como  
este los hombres debemos estar unidos

(se dirigen nuevamente hacia la plaza)(poco antes de llegar ven a dos  
extraños, eran un hombre y una mujer no parecían ser de Tale y estaban  
armados)

Desconocido: Solo hemos sobrevivido nosotros dos...

Desconocida: cómo íbamos a suponer que el Templo Sonne iba a desencadenar  
tal furia

Desconocido: Es un milagro que todavía estemos con vida

Desconocida: Ese botón, tenía que tratarse de una trampa

Desconocido: Otra muestra de los increíbles poderes de la alquimia

Desconocida: La próxima vez no podemos fallar

(ambos ven a Hans y Garet)

Desconocido: ¡Quienes son ellos¡ (ambos se acercan a los niños)

Desconocida: Nos estaban escuchando a escondidas, ¿verdad?

Garet: Parecen peligrosos Hans, lo mejor es irnos

Desconocida: Tienen que olvidar todo lo que hayan oído

Desconocido: Jaja... no se preocupen nosotros los ayudaremos (desenfunda su  
arma)

Garet: ¡Corramos! (Empieza a correr pero el hombre con su extraña  
cimitarra roja impacta a Garet dejándolo inconsciente)

Desconocida: (mira a Hans) ahora es turno.. (Levanta su Hoz e intenta  
atacarlo)

Hans: (intenta esquivarlo pero igualmente recibe un corte en su brazo)

Desconocida: Eres rápido cariño, pero no te salvaras esta vez... ¡Muerte  
Súbita! (Golpea de lleno a Hans que queda tendido en el piso

Desconocida: Eso fue sencillo, ¿crees que alguien más nos haya visto?

Desconocido: Espero que no... ya no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí, es  
hora de irnos

Desconocida: ¿Los dejamos vivos?

Desconocido: si, son solo niños, tienen mucho porque vivir... además no  
estamos para matar a nadie

Desconocida: Tienes razón... te sigo

(desaparecen entre la lluvia)

Continuara...

Pd: Tal vez lo tres primeros capitulos los encuentren muy parecidos al juego, eso lo hize para mantener la base de la historia original... apartir del cuarto se pone mas interesante


End file.
